Love happens when you least expect it
by John and Randy's girl
Summary: Rated PG-13 to be safe, is the sequal to Joey, Becca Hickenbottom lost her husband two years ago, now she finds herself falling in love with Brock Lesnar.
1. Realizing his feelings

Two Years Later:  
  
Becca and Cameron were in Cleveland with Evolution, she had promised Steph and Joey that she would come, so she did.   
  
Stephanie's POV.  
  
"Becca! Cam!" I yelled when I saw them step off of the company jet, owning 1/4 of the company has it's advantages. I hugged Becca and then Cameron, who smiled and said "Aunt Steffy!" and hugged me back. The Limo took us to the hotel where Joey pounced on them the minute they walked in.   
  
"Joey!" Cameron yelled running to her and giving her a huge hug. "There's my munchkin!" She said hugging him back. "Thanks for picking them up Steph." Joey told me. "No problem Jo, where're the guys?" I asked her. "They went with Randy to go get diapers." She said laughing. "I can just picture Dave holding up a bag of Huggies and asking what size!" Becca said bursting into laughter. We all laughed with her, and Gina walked over and plopped herself into my lap. "Well hello there miss Gina Marie." I said tickling her. "Aunt Steffy silly!" She said laughing. "Why thank you." I told her laughing.  
  
Instinctively I rubbed my growing belly and sighed. "Steph's going into mom mode on us." Becca said bringing me back to earth. "Oh hush, you two got to experience it, now it's my turn." I said sticking my tongue out at them both.  
  
"Hello ladies." Our men had returned and I noticed Dave's face was beet red. "What happened to you, get a price check on the diapers?" I asked and the three of us started laughing again. "Come over here and give me a hug Rebecca Curci-Hickenbottom!" Paul demanded gently. Becca complied and she hugged the rest of the men too.  
  
"Alright Gina, RJ, time to change your diapers." Randy said. "No!" RJ said laughing and running behind "Unca Dave" who scooped him up. "Yes." Dave told him laughing as he handed the squirming boy to Randy.  
  
Paul came over and kissed me, and then bent down and kissed my belly. "Paul, I've decided on a name for the baby." I told him. "Gee, thanks hun, decide without telling me." He said laughing. "Michael Shawn." I told him softly so Becca wouldn't hear me. "I love it Steph, but, you need to ask Becca first." He told me. "I know that." I told him swatting his arm.  
  
Later:  
  
"Becca, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. "Sure Steph, what's up?" She asked. "I've decided on a name for the baby, if it's a boy, but I wanted to ask you if I could use it." I told her. "Michael Shawn." She said guessing. "Do you mind, I can change it if you do." I told her. "No, Stephanie it's fine, as long as you promise to name the baby Rebecca if it's a girl." She said teasing. "Deal." I said laughing.  
  
We drove to the Arena, and took Becca and Cam into Evolution's locker room with us.  
  
Cameron, somehow left the locker room when we weren't looking, and he was carrying a can of pepsi.  
  
Brock's POV.  
  
I was walking down the hallway and bumped into something, feeling something wet and sticky go all over my pants I looked down and realized I'd walked right into Cameron.  
  
"Cameron Hickenbottom, what are you doing walking around all by yourself?" I asked gently. "I snuck out when no one was looking." He admitted to me.  
  
"Cam, you're not supposed to walk around here by yourself, what if some crazy fan got a hold of you?" I asked firmly.  
  
"Sorry Brock, really, I am." He said. "Come on, your mom is probably worried sick." I told him.  
  
I walked him to the Evolution locker room, and knocked on the door. Becca opened the door quickly and glared at her son. "You are in big trouble mister." She told him. She looked up at me and we locked eyes for a minute, "Thanks Brock." She said finally. "No prob Becca, no problem at all." I told her and left.  
  
I couldn't help but think about her, those beautiful brown eyes looking into my blue ones, Shawn would kill me if he were alive, but I felt something for his wife, something that no one, least of all me, expected. 


	2. Realizing her feelings, and getting past...

Becca's POV.  
  
I watched Brock walk away, and I felt bad about the feeling I felt for him. I loved Shawn, with all of my heart, but he's gone.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry I walked off." Cameron said and broke my train of thought. "Don't you dare to it again." I told him.   
  
"Steph, Joey, I wanna talk to you, in private." I told them and we left the room.   
  
"I've developed a crush on Brock." I told them. "Oh lord, I was wondering when you were gonna see it." Joey said laughing. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Becca, it's plain as day that you like him." Joey told me.   
  
"It is not!" I said and they laughed. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked them. "Yeah Bec, it is." Stephanie said. "Oh great, what would Shawn think of me?" I asked them. "I had a feeling that's what this was about." Joey said.  
  
I sat down on the couch and buried my head in my hands, and they sat down next to me. "Becca, you loved Shawn with all of your heart, we know that, and we know Shawn would want you to be happy, it's been two years, it's not as if you waited until he was gone a week, and then started dating all of the roster. Sephanie told me.  
  
"I know, I just feel so terrible, like I'm being unfaithful to Shawn." I told her. "Sweetie, Shawn Hickenbottom was one of the best men I've ever known in my life, and because of that, I know he'd want you to be happy." Joey told me. "Thanks, you two are the best." I told them and hugged them both.  
  
"I'm going to find Brock, can you watch Cam for me?" I asked. "Of course, go on." Joey said and I left the room.  
  
I walked to Brock's locker room. "Brock, I need to ask you something." I told him. "Sure Bec, what's up?" He asked. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me on Friday night, just dinner." I told him. "I'd love to." He told me.  
  
Sorry so short, but I had to re-install Windows and have to re-write ALL my chapters for ALL my stories. 


	3. Baby Levesque!

AN: I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I apologize for that.  
  
This Chapter is going to revolve more around Paul and Stephanie. In my story, Brock is still with the WWE.  
  
Stephanie's POV.  
  
My water broke! Oh my lord, I'm terrified. I was in Evolution's locker room with Joey and she ran out to get the guys.  
  
Randy and Dave rushed in and I saw Joey on the monitor running to the ring to tell Paul. He came running back and we went straight to the hospital.   
  
"It hurts!" I yelled to Paul. "I know baby, I know it does." Paul said calmly. "How the hell would you know! You're a man!" I screamed at him.  
  
"JOEY!" I screamed knowing she'd know what I felt. She came running in and kicked Paul out, literally. "It's going to be ok Steph, breathe, breathe." She coached me through the contraction. "Damn you Paul Levesque!" I yelled as another one hit, not even five minutes later.  
  
Paul came back in as my doctor announced I was fully dialated. "I want drugs!" I yelled. "It's too late Steph, you're going to have to do this naturally." Doctor Matthews told me. "Bullshit! I want drugs! NOW!" I yelled. All of a sudden Becca was there on the other side of me, standing with Joey and coaching me on.  
  
"It's time to push Stephanie, come on big push now, PUSH!" Eric Matthews said to me. I pushed with all my strength. "Breathe Steph, that's it." Paul, Joey, and Becca told me. I pushed again when they told me too. "One more Steph, the baby's head is crowning." Eric said. I pushed and then heard a baby cry.  
  
"It's a boy!" Eric told me and Paul cut the cord. They finished cleaning me up and the baby. They weighed him and handed him to me. "Hi there Shawn, I'm your mommy." I said through my tears. "And I'm your daddy." Paul said crying too.  
  
"I'm your Aunt Joey, that's your Aunt Becca, and you have plenty of uncles outside." Joey said and kissed my cheek. "He's beautiful Steph, just like you." Paul said and kissed me.  
  
My mom, Shane, and Rissa ran in then, and everyone admired the baby. "He looks like Paul." Shane stated. "I think he looks like daddy." I said and mom agreed.  
  
Ok, end of Chapter 3. I know, I know, it's too short, but I have a lot of stories to update. 


End file.
